Glitchtale Au - Siempre te amaré
by Miguel16310
Summary: Se suponía que todos lo olvidaran. Se suponía que todos, absolutamente todos no le recordarían jamás, ni siquiera ella, no... en especial ella no debía acordarse de él, pero así mismo; también se suponía que solo existiera un Miedo en esta línea de tiempo. Al final, las cosas nunca salen como se planean.


**Lamento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, pero estoy preparando algo grande para Junio, algo muy grande.**

 **Por ahora, disfruten esta historia de Frisk y Betty, inspirada en Naruto Shippuden.**

 **Glitchtale**

 **One-shot.**

 **Siempre te amaré.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback:**

Frisk: mi amor... -murmuró cerrando los ojos, aún si Chara rogaba porque no se fuera, ya era muy tarde: el nombre había sido reemplazado junto a los archivos de guardado... su final estaba destinado a ocurrir, nadie se acordaría del octavo niño o de que existió una tercer alma de determinación, sin embargo aún tenía unas últimas palabras para aquella que robó su corazón y de igual forma destruyó su vida- espero... que pueda volver a verte algún día... -una sonrisa fue dibujada en sus labios, más que la promesa pedida a mantener hacia la ojirroja, lo que más anhelaba era ver a Bete Noire algún día.

Ese fue el fin definitivo de Frisk Dreemurr... desapareciendo para siempre en los datos del sistema, al igual que su recuerdo, siendo acompañado por el calor sentimental que Betty Noire había producido en él hasta el fin de sus días.

 **Fin Flashback.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Bete: _**¡FRISK!**_ -el llamado salió a gritos desde su boca, mientras su cara cambiaba al modo demoníaco, ¿qué estaba pasando en Ebott City?, desde que Asriel había sido liberado de su control por Chara, todo se transformó en un caos tanto para ella como para los monstruos, pues de manera súbita e imprevista, todas las masas rosadas que estaban bajo su control iniciaron una revolución, transformándose en naranja...y trayendo consigo a los seis magos creadores de la barrera.

Pero había aún más, para su sorpresa había conseguido sentir a Determinación en los alrededores en lo más profundo del bosque, este segundo portador le daba un sentimiento de asco, más grande que el que Chara le causaba pero al mismo tiempo era un sentimiento nostálgico, además de estar toda el área rural inundada con Miedo, su rasgo, pero este era distinto.

Ahora mismo se hallaba persiguiendo a aquella figura, tenía que comprobarlo, ¿era ese chico realmente portador de determinación?, no podía ser posible, solo existía Chara Dreemurr y Copper Lightvale, más aún se supone que ella era la única alma miedo en esta era, además... ¿cómo es que sabía su nombre exactamente como demostró cuando escapó de sus labios de manera intuitiva?, su mente era la respuesta, aunque estaba en caos ya que había dos recuerdos almacenados en su cerebro.

Por un lado, toda la historia desde su nacimiento hasta este día, con Chara como determinación, su rival y aquella que la recibió en la ciudad.

Por el otro, exactamente lo mismo... pero con un niño castaño de suéter azul, rayas moradas y shorts cafés llamado "Frisk Dreemurr", el mismo que perseguía ahora, por eso conocía su nombre.

 **SWING**

Materializando su aguja entre sus dedos, la tiró directamente hacia la espalda de aquella aparición, tan rápido que un humano normal no debería ser capaz de detenerla.

 **CLAANNNNKKK**

Sorpresivamente fue capaz de darse la vuelta para confrontar el arma sin detener su huída, materializando en medio del aire un escudo rojizo que terminó reflectando su ataque, continuando la carrera hacia su destino, ese acto eliminó duda alguna, si era portador del alma roja,.

Definitivamente debía alcanzarlo, ese "Frisk" tenía algo, algo especial, cada célula en su cuerpo le rogaba alcanzarlo, necesitaba respuestas sobre todo el caos que estaba azotando la línea de tiempo y su cabeza, necesitaba saber cuáles eran sus recuerdos verdaderos, todas las respuestas a esas preguntas...

Él debería tenerlas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **"¡FRISK!"**_

Por segunda y última vez, su nombre fue dicho, el castaño no se dignó a voltear para verla, pues le sorprendía que de todo el mundo, fuese ella la que lo recordara siendo que debió ser la primera en olvidarlo... pero ahora mismo no tenía tiempo para hablarle, primero debía derrotar a Miedo Naranja, si ella seguía existiendo un día más, la línea de tiempo colapsaría.

 **TAP**

Frisk: Hmph... Las cosas nunca salen como las planeamos... -sus ojos estaban cerrados, dándole la espalda a la recién llegada, al parecer Bete Noire aún contenía sus recuerdos sobre los momentos que pasaron juntos, así como su nombre almacenado en su memoria, al mismo tiempo ella caminaba hasta estar cerca de unos dos metros lejos de él, clavándole la mirada en su espalda, podía sentir aquellos ojos rosados mostrados en la ciudad, cuando estuvo un último día en el mundo mirarle con hostilidad como en aquella ocasión cuando preguntó si estaba asustado por su nueva apariencia- ¿no es así? -finalmente separó los párpados, el rasgo determinación estaba materializado, al igual que su **L.O.V.E** que mantenía el número "19", sin embargo la EXP contenía signos de interrogación.

¿Qué tenía que decirle ella exactamente?, ¿había venido a matarlo o qué?, no podía contener su emoción pero al mismo tiempo se concentraba en buscar a la mujer oculta en la cueva.

Bete: ¿Qué... ? -había tanto que quería preguntarle, ¿qué le había hecho exactamente a su cabeza?, Chara y Frisk, ¿quién era su verdadero enemigo?- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi memoria?!, ¡¿quién eres realmente?! -exclamó moviendo su mano derecha, la cual estaba brillando por liberación mágica, lista para transformarse en cualquier cosa que su mente imaginara.

Ah... Betty... tan brusca como siempre, no había cambiado en estos meses que él estuvo muerto.

Frisk: soy un glitch, regresé producido por la resucitación -respondió mientras su cuerpo se glitcheaba levemente, por micro-segundos unos cuadros blancuzcos inundaron todo su ser, cambiando su piel entre naranjo y sus colores normales, estar dentro de una de las masas de Miedo no era tan cómodo comparado a carne o huesos reales.

Bete: ¿Resucitación?, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? -a sus oídos, nada de esto tenía sentido; tener dobles memorias completamente distintas pero iguales a la vez, que los magos hubiesen regresado a la vida, perder casi todo el poder de su alma... era una locura.

?: es una de mis técnicas, hija mía... los glitches y yo lo trajimos de regreso al sistema -una tercera voz se oyó en la caverna, haciendo una presentación algo intimidante, una mujer con piel naranja, cabello castaño y rostro exactamente igual al de Bete en su forma real hizo acto de presencia, toda el aura mágica que emanaba de su cuerpo gritaba el rasgo "Miedo"- Dicho eso... no pensé que nadie fuese capaz de escapar a mi control, especialmente un "Humano" -esa cara... ¡esa mujer era-!

Bete: Tú eres... ¡¿Agate?! -la primera miedo, su creadora y "madre" desde cierto punto, estaba ante sus ojos, deformada hasta el máximo con poder de su alma bañándole toda la piel, la hermana de Copper era la mente maestra detrás de todo lo que estaba pasando, ahora tenía sentido el porqué sus poderes fueron debilitados, ella se los había apropiado casi en su totalidad.

La sonrisa en la abominación aumentó aún más al observar lo anonadada que se encontraba su hechizo, Bete había resultado ser todo lo que ella había anhelado, no por nada fue capaz de orillar a Frisk a su total exterminación para traer a la hermana de Asriel de regreso a la vida, pero ahora era **SU** momento.

Agate: Hmph ...Si. creí que te sorprenderías, he cambiado mucho desde que morí para darte a luz -contestó recordando esa noche: la sangre manchándole las manos y la cara, ver con una sonrisa alegre como el alma de Amber desaparecía estando puesta en estado de hibernación… ahh, qué buenos tiempos- Ya no soy un ser mortal, descubrí muchísimas cosas en mi muerte, incluso podía seguir viendo los acontecimientos de este mundo, debo decir que me impresionaste... obligaste a Frisk a ejecutar el sacrificio máximo -los puños del antiguo embajador se apretaron, Noire no cabía en su sorpresa por todo lo que estaba oyendo- Ahora controlo esta línea de tiempo. Con Miedo en todo su potencial, ya no te necesito más; con mi reanimación todos los monstruos están a mi merced -el tono de su voz contenía malicia pura, incluso Copper ahora mismo debería de estar cometiendo una masacre al lado de sus propios padres, corromper los datos había sido la mejor decisión que pudo tomar- Fufufu~ ¿Lo entiendes Betty?, todo está en la palma de mi mano. _**¡TODO!**_

El aura que emanaba el cuerpo del chico aumentó en intensidad, su cabello estaba cubriéndole los ojos dándole un aspecto sombrío, esa maldita loca... después de todo lo que había hecho para proteger esta línea de tiempo, ella la estaba destruyendo aún más... si no caía esta noche, todo sería exterminado hasta el punto de la extinción total.

Agate: Frisk... ¿supongo que estás aquí para detenerme? -su instinto le alertaba sobre los deseos hostiles del glitch, su cuerpo continuaba parpadeando entre la masa naranja y estática, después de todo ya no era parte de esta línea de tiempo ni de ninguna otra, solo era un sobrante de algo innecesario- desafortunadamente, las cosas no irán como quieres, porque-

Frisk: Si crees que te has vuelto una diosa, controlando la vida y la muerte... estás muy equivocada, nadie es un dios, ni tampoco existe el ser invencible... lo aprendí hace mucho tiempo -interrumpiéndola a propósito pegó una pisada hacia adelante para prepararse, entre sus dedos se materializó la espada rojiza que portaban Copper y Chara, también él; lista para atacar... Betty recordó su victoria contra Frisk cuando mencionó "hace mucho tiempo"- Crees que tu rasgo es perfecto, pero tiene una debilidad.

Las cejas de la castaña se alzaron tras oírle decir "debilidad", ¿era eso posible?, ¿qué clase de defecto podía tener su alma?, tal vez Sans y Asriel pudieron librarse de Betty con ayuda de Papyrus y Chara, pero sus almas eran muy distintas, aún así debería escucharle, después de todo él igual había visto los datos de este mundo.

Agate: ¿lo tiene ...? eso es interesante, ¿te importaría decirme cuál es, para futuras referencias? -esta vez, sonaba amable, pero claramente era una burla indirecta hacia su persona, Frisk era tan similar a Copper... eran como gemelos, eso la hacía enfurecer, iba a disfrutar mucho derrotándolo cuando empezara el combate- ¿cuál es la debilidad de mi Miedo?

Frisk: Ese rasgo tiene un punto débil, un riesgo... -sus ojos se cerraron, finalmente apuntó su espada directamente a su cuerpo, una vez abiertos sus escleróticas comenzaron a llorar un líquido negruzco; un corazón rojizo salió de su pecho lleno de glitches, pintándose del mismo color, el rasgo de Odio era su dominio total ahora- _**¡Ese soy Yo!**_

La sonrisa en la maga aumentó, al igual que los deseos de matarse; nuevamente se repetiría el combate entre Miedo y determinación, pero esta vez los rivales estaban invertidos, no era Frisk contra Betty o Agate contra Copper, era un Glitch contra otro Glitch: Frisk contra Agate.

Bete: Frisk... -su corazón estaba conflictuado, por un lado quería ayudar a su creadora, pero por el otro quería las respuestas de Frisk, ¿qué era lo que hizo esa vez cuando ella los dejó escapar tras ser Asgore apuñalado por Asriel?, ¿valía la pena saberlo?... más aún, ¿acaso su tiempo había pasado, realmente Agate merecía terminar lo que empezó ella misma?

Frisk: Sé lo que quieres saber -dijo sin mirar atrás, usando un tono de voz frío, ya no le importaba ocultar la verdad, aún estaba enamorado de ella... pero sus amigos y futuro era más importante en estos momentos, solo podía existir un Miedo y ese debía ser Betty, Agate era demasiado peligrosa para ser dejada con vida, además la muy tonta no sabía ni tampoco le creería que el solo vivir estaba dañando la línea temporal mucho más- te responderé una vez que esta batalla termine, y Agate sea derrotada.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la de falda rosada, solo cerró sus ojos un par de segundos, apretando los puños con todas las fuerzas que tenía, todo tuvo que llegar a este punto... se suponía que sería Miedo contra Determinación, se suponía que ella se enfrentara a Frisk por el futuro, se suponía que Agate debía mantenerse muerta, pero... todo se fue al diablo.

 **Tap... tap...**

Bete: siempre me perdonaste... -replicó comenzando a caminar lentamente, mientras sus manos materializaban su guadaña, esta vez ya lo había decidido, no entregaría su papel a nadie, ni siquiera a su propia madre, el tiempo de Agate Lightvale ya había pasado- No importaba que cosa te hiciera, siempre fuiste amable conmigo, incluso en nuestras peleas -su memoria había regresado al conseguir armarlo todo: Frisk era su verdadero rival, tras su derrota hizo "algo" que lo cambió por Chara, por eso los recuerdos de Frisk no llegaban a más de su encuentro en la ciudad, mientras que los de Chara si- y luego me dejaste sola... -conforme avanzaba, se hallaba cabizbaja, estaba cada vez más cerca de él- Así que esta vez...

 **TAP**

Ahora estaban lado a lado, uno del otro, Miedo Rosa y Determinación tercero, la guadaña de Noire descansaba sobre su hombro dispuesta a ser usada contra la mujer que la creó, por primera y única vez, ambos rasgos destinados a matarse trabajarían juntos.

Bete: **seré tu aliada** -finalizó con su mano restante brillando, lista para cambiar de forma, las intenciones negativas hacia su contraparte naranja eran evidentes, estaba dispuesta a utilizar todo el poder que tenía para liquidarla, trabajar con Frisk no era algo que disfrutara mucho... pero aún así lo hacía, lo odiaba y lo apreciaba al mismo tiempo por su forma de ser, quizás era parte de su poder, enemigos que se transformaban en amigos aún si ella no era su amiga.

Ante su aparente alianza, el júbilo en la mujer de dientes naranjos no pudo ser contenido, pronto comenzó a reír, en un principio de manera suave y burlona, para luego terminar con una carcajada digna de una enferma mental, demostrando una vez más lo deteriorada que estaba su mente.

Agate: **¡HAHA HAHA!** , si no recuerdo mal, ustedes dos están hechos para matarse el uno al otro, ¿y ahora quieren unirse para vencerme?... ¡interesante! -un gran grupo de masas naranjas salió desde las sombras, entre los dedos de la antigua valentía apareció una lanza de color naranja, la misma que utilizó para matar a su familia esa vez.

Y entonces, la pelea inició.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Varias horas de combate más tarde, al final todo terminó: Frisk había utilizado un punto de guardado en Agate, para encerrarla en un Déjà vu infinito para siempre, el desconocido ataque especial con puntos de guardado, "Bucle", aunque a cambio de esto tuvo que perder un brazo y la visibilidad derecha de su ojo, el cual ahora tenía una estrella de cuatro puntas en la pupila.

Frisk: ... (Ni siquiera mi punto de guardado la haría hablar más... ¿son todos esos los comandos para deshacer su ataque?) -su mano se hallaba sobre la frente de la castaña, que ahora mismo se comportaba de manera sumisa al estar su mente en otro lado, detrás suyo Betty estaba con heridas menores, casi imperceptibles pues Frisk se había ocupado de mantenerla a salvo de los devastadores ataques de Lightvale.

Bete: ... " **[Bucle]** ", el Déjà vu infinito... ¿cuándo fue que lo utilizaste? -necesitaba ser pre-cabida, ¿quién le aseguraba que Chara no conocía aquella técnica tan mortal a un precio tan bajo como lo era uno de sus ojos?, con eso podía ser derrotada sin posibilidad de escape alguno, aunque seguía preguntándose, ¿por qué Frisk no la utilizó con ella?- ¿por qué no lo utilizaste conmigo? -necesitaba saberlo, esta era la última vez, después de todo.

Frisk: cuando Agate me atacó por primera vez con tu aguja -respondió mientras ambos recordaban aquella ocasión donde él intentó ejecutar un ataque frontal hacia Miedo Naranja, mientras Noire lanzaba la susodicha cual proyectil, sin embargo ninguno de los dos contó con que ella fuese capaz de utilizarla mediante su propio Miedo, cambiándola de usuaria, y él no esperaba aquella segunda interrogante, pero tenía una perfecta explicación no tan lejos de la verdad- no lo usé contigo, porque para aquella época no podía interactuar con la línea de tiempo... ahora es diferente: el punto de "Bucle" es hacer dos puntos de guardado sobre una persona, haciendo que ambos se vayan cargando simultáneamente para generar una situación eterna... con Agate fue posible, porque en este estado de Glitch tengo algo de interacción con mi archivo de guardado original -su tono de voz tenía seguridad conforme le iba explicando la base de la técnica empleada hacía casi nada.

Bete: (con que eso era...) -pensó, aliviada pues eso significaba que Chara tampoco sería capaz de emplear ese ataque, ya que sus puntos de guardado también estaban incapaces de interactuar con la línea de tiempo justo como los de Frisk durante su batalla real al destruir los botones, además conforme avanzaba el combate contra Agate sus preguntas fueron respondidas con frases directas... simplemente Frisk Dreemurr había entregado su alma y archivo de guardado a Chara, nada más y nada menos.

Frisk: ahora que sé como deshacer la reanimación con **[Recargar]** , haré que Agate deshaga sus acciones y te devuelva tus poderes... todos los magos volverán a su descanso, llevando la línea de tiempo a un estado más seguro -¿todos?, ¿acaso había dicho todos?, eso significaba que él también desaparecería... no, no quería dejarlo; lo odiaba con toda su alma por todo lo que significaba su existencia, no quería verlo irse sin tener una última charla con él... además, aún tenía que preguntarle el por qué siempre fue tan bueno con ella.

Bete: Pero... Frisk... tú también te irás -ahora estaba intentando hacer que se quedara, pero no estaba dispuesto a cumplir los caprichos de su amada, iba a dejárselo bien claro, pues nunca más tendría el poder de regresar a esta línea de tiempo ni a ninguna otra, este era el final definitivo a la historia de Frisk Dreemurr, el octavo caído del Monte Ebott.

Incluso sin poder verlo, ella supo que estaba sonriendo, lo cual también la hizo enfadar; Frisk no era como Chara, ella podía entender a esa mocosa, sin embargo aún en esta situación aquel chico era tan extraño como siempre lo había sido, un genocida, un héroe, un amigo, un embajador, un rival, un villano y tantas otras cosas podían aplicársele solo a él, simplemente no podía entenderlo.

Frisk: Se me ha dado la oportunidad de proteger esta línea de tiempo una vez más, como Frisk Dreemurr, alma determinación -finalmente volviéndose a verla, rosa y rojo se encontraron por fin, cara a cara como aquella vez en que él la rescató de un accidente automovilístico falso- no tengo ningún arrepentimiento en esta línea de tiempo... ni en ninguna otra, porque pude luchar a tu lado y verte una vez más -como siempre, terminaba sorprendiéndola con su personalidad tan extraña y bi-polar, era simplemente extraordinario a su parecer, aún si eran enemigos tenía que admitirlo.

Pero eso la hacía odiarlo más.

 **(Ambientar con: "Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 -Itachi's Goodbye-")**

Bete: **¡¿POR QUÉ?!** -igual que él, ella también quería dejarle las cosas claras, todo el poder mágico de la maga castaña comenzaba a regresar a ella, por lo que sus manos volvieron a emitir destellos rosados potentes, al igual que un ejército de masas rosadas comenzaba a manifestarse detrás suyo- ¡¿acaso te has olvidado de todas las cosas que te hice?! -no podía entenderlo, era increíble que estuviera feliz de haber luchado con ella, pese a que mató a dos amigos suyos, incontables humanos y además lo orilló a extinguirse- Incluso si tú me perdonas, ¡yo nunca te daré piedad!, ¡¿no tienes arrepentimientos en este mundo?! -su corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente, había tantas cosas que quería reclamarle, necesitaba saber la verdad de su forma de ser, nunca habría una nueva chance- yo fui... **¡YO FUI LA QUE TE HIZO ESTO!** -frenética, señaló el estado físico que tenía actualmente; no alma, ni memoria, nadie le recordaba por su culpa, todo el mundo estaba bien sin él ¿y simplemente lo aceptaba?, ¿cómo era posible?, ¿por qué no tomaba venganza?

Determinación apartó su mirada de Miedo Rosa, regresándola hacia Miedo Naranja, su mano se levantó, materializando una estrella dorada de cuatro puntas frente al rostro de aquella, reflejándola como si fuera un espejo para mostrarle sus acciones pasadas, obligarla a repetir el ataque de reanimación, pero para cancelarlo.

Frisk: Nunca fui capaz de cambiarte... -se sentía mal, siempre fue posible para él hacer que los peores enemigos se volviesen sus aliados, todos terminaron dándole la mano en forma de amistad excepto ella, y de todos tuvo que ser precisamente ella, la única que nunca aceptó su piedad, aquella que terminase enamorándolo como loco- Pero por ahora... al menos puedo terminar esta guerra... además, odiaría desperdiciar lo que confié a Chara... ¡ **[Repeat]**!

 **DING**

Con el sonido típico de salvar su progreso, aquella estrella brilló aún más fuerte, Agate comenzó a mover sus manos, utilizando todo el poder que le quedaba para cancelar su asalto, por otra parte la mechirrosada no tuvo nada más que decirle... pues comprendió que ella jamás entendería a Frisk, ni recibiría una respuesta de parte suya para justificar su piedad, o su actitud tan altruista, por lo que guardando algo de magia para Chara y Asriel, hizo desaparecer su rostro demoníaco, regresando a tener esos hermosos obres rosados de niña buena.

Bete: No hay nada que diga o haga, que pueda hacerte odiarme -iba a serle honesta, nunca le había dicho la verdad a él ni a nadie en toda su vida, pero eso cambiaría esta única vez, porque no habría nadie a quien Frisk pudiese contarle la verdad de su corazón tras esta noche- Estar aquí contigo... me hace recordar a Copper y Amber... recuerdo como me sentía cuando fingía ser tu amiga, y siempre estabas apegado a mi... es por eso, mientras más recuerdo aquellos tiempos a cuando ustedes me acogieron o Amber tenía una familia feliz... -era difícil, hablar sobre sus sentimientos era complicado y le resultaba tortuoso, pero a la vez era como dejar ir una carga en su espíritu, un desahogo muy necesitado en un alma muy solitaria- mientras menos te entiendo... más me odio a mí misma, por haberte causado dolor -aquello terminó por ser inesperado, ¿Betty se odiaba a si misma?, nunca lo había pensado ni imaginado, ¿en serio ella sentía repulsión por su existencia?, aunque pensándolo mejor... tenía sentido, después de todo aquella niña no tenía nada de lo que Amber y él si, una familia... una historia, un origen, gente que los amó... era bastante triste- Mi odio por ti crece. Es más fuerte que antes... Sé muy bien qué es lo que quieres que haga -no había que ser un genio para saberlo, Frisk anhelaba un futuro utópico, donde todos pudiesen formar parte de un final feliz, eso mismo se aplicaba a Betty aún a estas alturas, pero solo era una fantasía- Me perdonarías, argumentando que tengo... "un lado bueno" -solo era Bete Noire, nada más y nada menos, solo era Miedo, creada para destruir esta línea de tiempo, matar a determinación, humanos y monstruos por igual, no habrá nada que la hiciera cambiar- Pero soy MIEDO, así que no me detendré, no importa qué digas, Incluso si intentaras proteger el mundo ahora mismo. Lo destruiré, te juro que lo haré.

Sonaba tan segura, tan _determinada_ a lograr su propósito que incluso destruyó a su propia madre, esa era ella, Bete "Betty" Noire, era un sueño suyo aquél futuro a su lado, un final feliz para ambos nunca existiría, siempre sería Miedo contra Determinación en este mundo y en cualquier otro, por eso no tenía nada que responder ante aquellas declaraciones, pues siempre había sabido que Betty jamás podría amarlo... aún si se empeñó en negarlo.

 **BUUUMMMMP**

Bete: adiós... -este era el final, una pequeña onda expansiva salió con su madre como epicentro, afuera en la ciudad seis luces brillantes comenzaron a surgir, el adiós de los creadores de la barrera estaba sucediendo por fin, de igual forma Agate comenzó a disiparse y poco tiempo después Frisk también, siendo ella la primera en desaparecer, los orbes rosados se plantaron en la luz roja que empezó a emanar desde el octavo- (Frisk...) -aún si eran enemigos, destinados a matarse.. Él siempre tuvo los brazos abiertos para ella, _**SOLO**_ para ella pues su madre no tuvo aquella oportunidad.

 **Tap... tap... tap...**

Tres pasos fueron dados, dándose la vuelta para poder verla, su cuerpo comenzaba a derretirse en un charco naranja, pero aún así tenía fuerzas para caminar en su dirección, aguantando el dolor de los glitches, de sus datos corruptos y la vasija que le mantenía con vida.

Frisk: Aún... hay tiempo... -sorpresivamente, comenzó a andar hacia ella alzando su brazo derecho, respirar le estaba comenzando a costar, con cada paso que daba una parte de sus extremidades caía al suelo derretida, era momento de volver a donde sea que fue tras renunciar la primera vez- Betty... siempre te perdoné... siempre te hablé con la verdad, y te abrí mis brazos aún tras matar a mis amigos...

 **BUMP BUMP**

Ahora Bete estaba recordando ese calor tan molesto, esos latidos que tanto había odiado cuando Frisk estuvo en la línea de tiempo, estaban regresando, pero no los rechazaría, los aceptaría solo esta vez, por parte de él; estaba en el nirvana, diría todo lo que su corazón sentía antes de partir como siempre quiso.

Frisk: No podía... odiarte... pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi familia... quizás pude haber odiado a Asriel, a Madre... a todos los monstruos y los humanos... -aquellas palabras terminaron por sorprenderla nuevamente, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos al oír lo que decía, ¿él pudo haberlos odiado a todos menos a ella, aún cuando se sacrificó para salvarlos?- la verdad es que... me sacrifiqué porque no quería volver a luchar contigo, Bete Noire... si hubieras sido honesta conmigo desde el comienzo... si hubieras simplemente aparecido para enfrentarme en un inicio... aún así no te hubiera odiado -finalmente consiguió alcanzarla, su cuerpo estaba temblando al ver su mano tan cerca de ella, ¿iba a matarla ahora que estaba con la guardia baja?- he fallado en todos los aspectos posibles... como embajador, como humano, como amigo, como tu enemigo y como determinación... porque no pude ser capaz de odiarte para salvarlos, o de luchar por ellos contra ti... por eso, por esta única vez... te pido que tengas piedad de mi, y me dejes serte honesto -finalmente, usando las únicas fuerzas que restaban, consiguió pegar el último paso, colocando el brazo detrás de la nuca, hundiéndolo en ese mar de pelos rosas y cafés.

 **CHU~**

Bete: ¡¿?! -todo su mundo se cayó en pedazos cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos, Frisk había sacrificado sus últimos gramos de voluntad para unir sus frentes, tomando su boca en un acto de amor y afecto más puro como ningún otro, no había lujuria en aquel beso, ni tampoco pasión pues su lengua no se movió ni un centímetro... solo había amor por ella siendo profetizado.

 **Buah~**

Frisk: está bien si nunca me perdonas por haber nacido... pero... no me importa lo que seas o hagas, porque _**yo siempre te amaré, Bete Noire**_ -contestó sonriendo felizmente, mientras lágrimas de júbilo comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, su vida estaba completa por fin, había luchado al lado de Betty, había dicho sus sentimientos y la había amado hasta morir.

 **FUIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG**

La masa naranja terminó por deshacerse, una silueta de color rojo salió de la misma, era Frisk... desapareciendo definitivamente de la línea de tiempo, para nunca más volver, una especie de calco a la escena que Chara presenció hacía tanto tiempo cuando le pidió mantener su promesa, todo eso era visto por Noire, que incapaz de contenerse también lloraba en silencio.

Frisk: Este... es nuestro último encuentro... -murmuró despidiéndose, siendo consumido por una estática mezclada con cuadros blancos en aquella luz carmesí, sintiéndose feliz de verla llorar por él, siempre deseo que Betty llorase por él de manera positiva, y se había cumplido- yo realmente... _**te amo**_... -una sonrisa con dientes apareció en su cara, cerrando sus ojos para que se llevase un rostro feliz como última memoria de él, como si sus mentes estuvieran sincronizadas comenzaron a recordar sus momentos juntos, el accidente con el auto, la alzada de brazos, sus dos batallas, y esta última- **Gracias, Bete Noire... haberte conocido... me hizo... feliz** -con esa última palabra, se despidió por completo, desapareciendo junto con la luz roja, quedando solo la oscuridad en aquel lugar para acompañarla.

Se quedó callada, no había nada más que hacer en ese sitio... Frisk se había ido para siempre esta vez, jamás lo volvería a ver, fue creada para odiarlo, para destruirlo... y lo hizo, pero aún así él rehusó aquella tarea, rechazó todo: sus deberes como embajador, como amigo de los monstruos, como ciudadano, peleador, como determinación... todo para poder amarla e incluso fue egoísta, eligiendo desaparecer usando a Chara como excusa para no enfrentarse a ella.

Frisk Dreemurr había sido feliz al conocerla, y aún si se rehusaba a admitirlo...

Ella también estaba feliz de haberlo conocido.

 **Fin.**


End file.
